No existe clase peor
by jessyriddle
Summary: Las clases del profesor Binns son muy aburridas, nadie pone atención y cada quien está perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué piensan los merodeadores y Snape durante Historia de la magia? Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Colagusano

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".  
Lista de palabras al azar  
Palabra: **zumo**

* * *

**Colagusano**

"Que clase tan aburrida" pensaba Peter, mientras trataba de quedarse despierto.  
Miró a sus compañeros, algunos estaban dormidos, unos viendo al vacío con expresión soñadora y algunos comiendo. ¡un momento! Remus estaba abriendo otra rana de chocolate y se la llevaba rápidamente a la boca, viendo las envolturas debajo de su asiento, ya debería haberse comido media docena.  
Por suerte al terminar la clase, se dirigirían al Gran Comedor, ya era hora de la comida.  
"Maldito Lunático, ya me abrió el apetito".  
Peter comenzó a pensar en que comería hoy, tratando así, de que el tiempo pasara mas rápido.  
"Ojalá que los elfos hayan hecho pollo con papas, me encanta, también esos pasteles de moras para el postre, oh y sopa, todo acompañado por un rico zumo de calabaza…" Colagusano siguió deleitándose con las suculentas comidas a las que tendría acceso saliendo de la clase, y no se dio cuenta de que ésta había terminado.  
Cuando salió de su ensoñación, miró a su alrededor para encontrarse con el aula vacía, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el comedor, justo a tiempo para ver como el delicioso pollo con papas se esfumaba.  
Sentándose derrotado, se sirvió una porción enorme de pastel de mora, lanzándoles miradas enojadas a sus amigos por no haberlo despertado a tiempo.


	2. Lunático

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".  
Lista de palabras al azar  
Palabra:** monte**

* * *

**Lunático**

Remus bostezó, no era habitual en él no poner atención en las clases, pero ese fantasma podría hacer dormir hasta el mas estudioso alumno de Hogwarts, que ciertamente no era él, así que un pobre estudiante común no podía hacer nada contra eso.  
Mientras mordía una rana de chocolate, sus pensamientos vagaron hacia las vacaciones de verano.  
"Mis padres quieren ir a Grecia, conocer sobre los antiguos magos que vivieron en el siglo de Pericles, todas las grandes cosas que hicieron" siguió pensando sobre los grandiosos avances que hicieron los magos en la antigua Grecia, cuando de pronto, recordó que, si viajaba durante un mes, le tocaría luna llena.  
"Quiero ir pero ¿Qué voy a hacer en luna llena?" pensó preocupado, no quería perder su oportunidad de conocer esa tierra, pero no sabia que podría hacer durante su transformación para evitar atacar y herir a alguien "tendré que investigar si hay algún monte cerca para esconderme" cavilando sus opciones, la clase terminó, y Remus salió junto con Sirius y James.  
-¿Qué te pasa Cornamenta?-preguntó viendo a su amigo pensativo.  
-Nada, estoy bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- cuestionó y los tres se enfrascaron en una platica, planeando su próxima travesura.


	3. Cornamenta

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".  
Lista de palabras al azar  
Palabra: **sexo**

* * *

**Cornamenta**

"Oh Lily, mi hermosa pelirroja, ¿por qué no me haces caso?" pensaba James, viendo hacia el frente, donde la chica estaba sentada, admirando cada hebra de su cabello. "Me encanta tu cabello, quisiera poder pasar mis dedos por él" reflexionando sobre el porque su chica seguía huyendo de él y rechazándolo, llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.  
"¡Ya sé! Cuando el equipo de Quidditch gane el próximo partido, haremos una fiesta como siempre, voy a tener que convencer a mi Lily a que tome alguna bebida, tal vez con uno de esos juegos muggles que ella conoce, he visto que con sus amigas a veces juegan a algo y tienen que tomar mucho, eso seria perfecto, si y cuando esté completamente borracha, al borde de la inconsciencia, tendré sexo con ella, no no, la amo así que haremos el amor, será fantástico, ya puedo imaginarme su hermoso cuerpo desnudo bajo el mío… no no Cornamenta, concéntrate en el plan, haremos el amor y ella quedará embarazada, así no tendrá otra opción que quedarse conmigo y nos casaremos. Viviremos felices por siempre.".  
Imaginándose como seria su vida si su plan funcionara, se dio cuenta de cuan egoísta seria, arruinarle el futuro a su amada solo para que estuviera con él."No voy a dejar que eso pase, voy a esforzarme más para conquistarla.".  
Abatido, salió del aula con sus amigos, Lunático debió haberlo notado porque le preguntó que pasaba, pero tras asegurarle que estaba bien, empezaron a planear la siguiente broma, cuando miró a Sirius, se dio cuenta de que tenia los ojos enrojecidos.  
-Canuto, ¿lloraste?-


	4. Canuto

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".  
Lista de palabras al azar  
Palabra: **grito**

* * *

**Canuto**

Sirius observaba a sus amigos, su amigo licántropo comiendo ranas de chocolate, el cuatro ojos mirando con una sonrisa boba a su amor platónico, y la rata viendo el vacío y babeando."Ugh" pensó viendo lo ultimo "seguro está pensando en comida".  
Los merodeadores eran ahora su familia, sus mejores amigos, y no los cambiaria por nada en el mundo.  
El verano pasado, había abandonado definitivamente a su familia de sangre, estaba harto de escuchar sobre sus estúpidos ideales y había optado por escapar de casa. Aun recordaba cuando le había informado a su madre que había quedado en Gryffindor, la mujer puso el grito al cielo y, cada verano, cuando volvía a casa, siempre le recordaba que era una desgracia.  
"Maldita familia de mierda, ¿a quien le importa la sangre? Estoy seguro que mis amigos harían todo por mi, mucho mas de lo que haría mi madre. Merlín, ¡si hasta quiere que siga al loco psicópata! Debería rescatar a Reg, lo van a arrastrar en sus tonterías." sin darse cuenta, las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.  
A la salida James se dio cuenta y le preguntó.  
-Canuto, ¿ lloraste?- Remus, que no se había fijado, lo miró preocupado.  
-No, mejor vamos al Gran Comedor- y pasando los brazos alrededor de sus amigos se encaminaron.


	5. Príncipe Mestizo

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".  
Lista de palabras al azar  
Palabra: **confianza**

* * *

**Príncipe Mestizo**

Severus miraba de reojo a su mejor amiga Lily, aunque ella había decidido no volver a hablarle, él seguía considerándola una gran amiga.  
Odiaba haber perdido su confianza y su amistad por unas malditas palabras.  
"Seré estúpido, ¿por qué diablos le dije sangresucia? Perdí su amistad y cualquier posibilidad de convertirla en mi novia. Ahora ella me odia, ¡ni siquiera pensaba lo que dije! Solo me acostumbré a escuchar ése termino en la sala común, pero no me importa nada de eso. Te quiero Lily, por favor perdóname" pensaba una y otra vez, todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, cada que abordaba a la pelirroja para pedirle perdón, ella huía sin escucharlo.  
"Voy a hacer que me perdones, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga" y rompió un pedazo de pergamino para escribirle una pequeña nota.

_Lamento haberte decepcionado, pero eres lo más importante para mi,_  
_te pido perdón de corazón._  
_S. S._

Le envió el pergamino a su amiga, vio como lo abrió y lo leyó, ella lo miró seriamente, para luego regresar su vista hacia el profesor esbozando una sonrisa.  
"Tal vez me perdonará pronto" pensó el chico.


End file.
